31-Day Winter Challenge
by FutureStar27
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year. My attempt at the 31-Day Winter Challenge.
1. Day 1: Sweaters

**Hey guys! So, I've been reading a lot of theme challenges of late and it made me want to take a shot at it! I found this one on deviantART and it's a winter theme challenge! Wee! If you knew me personally, you would all know that I LOVE WINTER so a winter themed challenge is right up my alley. Anyhoo, here's the first theme and I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and here's the link to the challenge!**

** journal/30-Day-Winter-Challenge-339205638**

**xxxx **

"Remind me again why we're in a Target at six o' clock on Christmas Eve," Seto drawled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm looking for ugly Christmas sweaters for Yugi's Christmas party tonight," Alissa answered, rummaging through the racks.

"And why did I have to leave work to accompany you?" She frowned at him.

"Gee, don't get too excited about spending time with me." He rolled his eyes with a sigh. Sometimes she took things he said too personally.

"You know that wasn't what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I asked you to come with me because you're kind of overworking yourself again. The new duel disk is finished and it's been tested so there's no reason for you to be there anymore until the New Year. I also may have told Yugi and the gang that you'd come." His eyes narrowed.

"What?" he hissed. "You know how I feel about social gatherings, especially ones that involve your geeky friends. Why would you tell them that?"

"Look, I'm sorry. It's been a tradition every Christmas Eve now to have an ugly sweater contest at the party. Since this is the first time all of us are dating at the same time, Joey suggested we make it a couple contest. Yugi pointed out that you don't exactly enjoy parties or their company, so a couples contest wouldn't be fair to me. Then Joey said it wouldn't matter if you came anyway because I wouldn't win with you as my partner 'cause you're a stick in the mud. Well, I wasn't about to let him think that so I kind of just blurted out that he could suck my ass and that we'd be there." He let out a low sigh.

"Sometimes I really don't understand your thought process."

"Well, neither do I so that makes two of us." He joined her and quickly rummaged through the racks.

"We're aren't going to find one ugly enough here."

"We? Does that mean you're coming?"

"I may be a stick in the mud, but the one thing that I'm not is a _loser_. Let's show Wheeler exactly who he's dealing with. Let's head back to the mansion, I have something that might work in our favor."

**xxx**

As soon as the couple returned to the mansion, the brunet made his way up to his room with his dark haired girlfriend behind him.

"Give me a second to grab them," he replied, heading towards his closet. She grabbed the throw from off his bed and threw it around her shoulders as she sat. For some reason it was always _freezing_ in his bedroom. The brunet always did run warm. The CEO exited his closet with a large brown box in his arms.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Mokuba and I grew really close with one of the employees that worked at the orphanage as we were growing up. Every year we were at the orphanage, she'd knit Mokuba and me sweaters. Of course, once we were adopted, she stopped for a while. When I took over the company, she started sending them again. This box holds this year's sweaters. If we don't win with these, then your friends have bad taste. I should also mention that she's color blind and legally blind in one eye."

"Oh my God, I know who you're talking about. You're talking about Mrs. Chesterfield aren't you? The old lady with the glasses that are too big for her face?"

"The one in the same." He reached into the box and pulled out a brown, pink, yellow, blue, and red sweater. Her eyes widened as she took in the sweater. It was a yellow sweater with blue stars. A brown lump was in the middle of the sweater with a pink spot and a red spot.

"Why does that dog have herpes on its mouth?" she asked.

"It's supposed to be Rudolph." A shit-eating grin spread across her face.

"Oh. My. God. Does the nose glow? Please tell me the nose lights up."

"It does more than that." He pressed a lump in the middle of the reindeer's body and "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" began to play.

"There's no way we'll lose with that one! Is Mokuba's the same? Do you think it would fit me?"

"No need, she sent three. One sweater for each of us, and to answer your question, yes they all match."

"That's so sweet of her."

"It isn't out of the ordinary. She's been sending one for each of us for three years now."

"What? Why wouldn't you give them to me?"

"I wasn't aware that you were fond of ugly sweaters."

"It doesn't matter, because we've got the ugly sweater crown in the bag!"

**xxx**

"Well, the ballots have been counted and it looks like the winners of the ugly sweater contest are Alissa and Kaiba," Yugi replied.

"Fuck yes!" Alissa yelled in triumph. "I told ya so, Joey! You can suck my ass 'cause we just kicked yours!"

"Ya really win wid' grace don't ya, Alissa?"

"It doesn't matter, cause you and Mai just _lost! _The crown is still mine!"

"I still can't believe you convinced Kaiba to come, let alone convinced him to wear such an ugly sweater," Tristan said in surprise, throwing his arm around his girlfriend, Meredith.

"Well, once I mentioned that Joey thought he was going to win, he jumped at the opportunity."

"I hate both of ya. Mai and I woulda won if ya guys didn't show up."

"I don't know, Joey. Tea and Yugi's sweater are pretty ugly too," Alissa replied with a smirk.

"I hate ya so much right now, Alissa."

"Love you too, Brooklyn. Well, now that that's done, who wants fruitcake?" Seto watched as Alissa and the rest of her friends made their way to Yugi's kitchen. _Long live the King and Queen._

**xxxx**

**I. Love. Ugly. Sweaters. So obviously, that would be my approach with this theme. Since this is a 30-day challenge, I'm going to try to get one theme up each day. I'll really be flexing some writing muscles! Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought and I'll talk to you all tomorrow! **


	2. Day 2: Snowball Fight

**Hey people of the Internet! So, today is a great day. For one, it is RAINING. In SoCal! Praise the rain gods! Also, my ballet class was fucking CANCELLED and it was cancelled BECAUSE OF THE RAIN! I'm just a little excited about life right now so I popped this one out pretty easily. Read and enjoy!**

**xxxx**

Green eyes peeked around the shed in search of the brunet CEO. _Where is he hiding? He better not have went inside before we were finished_, Alissa thought. She frowned. Apart from the snow falling, the backyard was still with no brunet in sight. She sighed and shifted to her previous position behind the shed in the Kaiba brother's large backyard. She held her premade snowball tightly in her hand. _As soon as I see him he's finished. I am going to win this time._

"Alissa?" She jumped when she heard her name called.

"Balls!" she yipped, dropping her snowball to the ground. She turned and quickly dragged the younger Kaiba to the ground with her.

"Hey! What the hell Al-."

"Shh," Alissa snapped, clapping her hand over Mokuba's mouth. "He'll hear us. Wait, why are you out here? Oh my God, are you a spy? Are you working with your brother?" Mokuba pushed her away with an irritated frown.

"I'm not a spy! _I_ came out here to get the toolbox. What are you doing sitting outside our shed?" She quickly peered around the shed again to make sure the brunet wasn't close before she answered.

"I'm in the process of kicking your brother's ass in a snowball fight."

"It looks like you're hiding from losing to my big brother to me."

"Oh shut it. I was on a roll, but then he ran into the garage and came out with a snowball gun. A snowball gun, Mokuba. Do you know how those things work? You just load in the snow and then it shoots out dozens of snowballs in less than a minute. Since he now has the advantage, I have to attempt a surprise attack if I want to win."

"How did you get him to agree to a snowball fight in the first place?"

"I challenged him and since he can't back down from a challenge, he agreed. You know, that trait is going to blow up in his face one day, he should probably work on that."

"Okay. Well, I need the tool box."

"Then get the tool box and get out of here before you blow my cover."

"You're standing in front of the door."

"Hm? Oh! Sorry!" She slid slightly to the side to allow Mokuba access to the shed. Mokuba opened the door and was only part way into the shed when snowballs started flying from inside the shed.

"Augh!" Mokuba yelled as several snowballs knocked him backwards.

"Holy fuck! He was inside the shed the whole time!" Alissa screamed, darting in the opposite direction. She squealed as several snowballs flew by her, but by some miracle didn't hit her.

"You're going to lose, Alissa!" Seto called as he chased after her, scooping up more snow as he went. "There's no point in trying to run!"

"Screw yourself!" she shouted back, gathering snow and throwing it behind her. He ducked to avoid the pile of snow that she had just thrown at him. She tossed a gaze over her shoulder and picked up her pace when she saw him reloading the snowball gun. She was so focused on what was behind her that she didn't notice what was quickly approaching her from the front. She turned her gaze forward and her head connected with a low hanging tree branch with a large smack. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

**xxx**

"Alissa! Alissa!" Sound slowly filtered in and out and she quickly became aware of someone calling her name.

"Ow," she moaned, cracking her green eyes open. Her gaze fell on Seto's worried expression.

"Alissa! I thought I was going to have to call someone."

"Seto? Ow. What happened?"

"You hit your head on a low hanging branch. Here let me help you sit up." He moved from his hovering position and supported her as she sat up. She ran her hand over her forehead and winced. There was already a large bump.

"Ow," she repeated.

"Here, let me see." He moved her hand away and tenderly touched the bruise. She hissed in pain.

"It isn't bleeding. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Let's get you inside and put some ice on that." He dragged her into his arms and held her bridal style. She put her arms around his shoulders and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"You're heart's beating really fast."

"Of course it is. I thought you were really hurt."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just dizzy."

"Should I call Dr. Swanson to come look at your head?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." She paused. "So I guess that means you win, huh?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is your wellbeing. Maybe I should call Dr. Swanson, your eyes seem slightly unfocused."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine! Would you stop asking me that now? I'm not a baby!" He stiffened.

"Did you forget what happened the last time you hit your head?" _Oh. Amnesia._ She had forgotten. It had been a couple years ago since it happened after all.

"No, you're right. Call Dr. Swanson if you think it's best. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Don't forget about me." Ever since he got her back, he became fearful of losing her again. He never wanted to lose her again. He _couldn't_ deal with it if he did. She placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Never." She placed a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you, Seto." He kissed the crown of her head in response.

"I love you too, Alissa."

**xxxx**

**Wee! Would anyone like some fluff? Here, take some! So, Alissa colliding with a branch was not in my outline for this theme, but it happened anyway so…YOLO! I hope you guys enjoyed this theme. Let me know what you guys think of these so far. Should I continue with the theme challenge things? Well, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Much love! Peace out girl scouts.**


	3. Day 3: Hot Chocolate

**Alright, day number three here we go! It rained all day today so I'm a pretty happy camper right now. This chapter is a continuation from the last one so let's get on with it!**

**xxxx**

Seto rested Alissa on the sofa as soon as he reached the living room.

"Lay down and watch some television while I go get you some ice." He handed her the remote then slipped into the kitchen. She stripped her jacket off and wrapped herself in the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch. She cocooned herself in the cotton blanket and leaned back against the pillows. She flipped through channels as she absently rubbed her bruised head.

"Don't touch it," the brunet warned, entering the living room with a Blue Eyes shaped ice pack and a rag. "Here. Wrap the ice pack in this so the direct contact doesn't give you freezer burn."

"Thank you. Oh my God. This ice pack is shaped like a Blue Eyes White Dragon," she said with a giggle. He rolled his eyes as the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile. By now he was used to her teasing.

"I like it. I think it's cute that you have merchandise of your favorite duel monster."

"Don't say such embarrassing things," he grumbled. He was Seto Kaiba. He was not _cute_.

"Well, thanks again for carrying me inside and the ice pack."

"I called Dr. Swanson. He should be here soon to examine your head."

"Sit with me while we wait." She sat up so he could sit next to her. Once he was situated, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we watching?"

"Chopped. It's a cooking competition show. This episode is a Thanksgiving one."

"What are the rules?"

"It starts with four chefs. There are three courses and each course has a basket filled with mystery ingredients. The contestants have to use all the ingredients in the mystery basket in their food. Each round, a chef is chopped until there's only one left standing. Sometimes the basket ingredients are really gross too. One time they had to use lamb testicles."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious. They had to use lamb balls. Like the sperm sacs of a lamb."

"Don't ever refer to those in that way again."

"I'm just explaining how gross it was! I would _never_ eat lamb testicles, and you know how accepting I am of new foods."

"Why would anyone ever want to eat lamb testicles?"

"Don't ask me, ask the judges." Ted Allen's voice projected from the television as he introduced the ingredients for the appetizer round.

"In this round you'll need to use cranberry sauce, cheese and green chile tamales, green beans, and smoked turkey gizzards." She made a gagging sound.

"Oh my God!"

"Who comes up with these baskets?" he roared.

"Someone who obviously hates humanity!"

"Please change the channel."

"Gladly." She flipped through the channels and stopped on a channel that was playing Home Alone.

"Is this okay?"

"Are smoked turkey gizzards in it?"

"No."

"Then you can leave it on." About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Is that Dr. Swanson?"

"Most likely." He got to his feet and exited the living room. He returned several seconds later with a snow dusted Dr. Swanson."

"Hey, Dr. Swanson."

"Hello, Alissa. Mr. Kaiba told me you had a head injury?"

"Yeah."

"Can I take a look?" She nodded, pulling the icepack that she had been holding away from her head. Dr. Swanson pulled the ottoman closer to the sofa so he could examine her head.

"What happened?"

"I ran into a low hanging tree branch." He lightly ran his fingers on the area around the bruise.

"Do you feel nauseated? Fatigued?"

"No." Dr. Swanson leaned back and pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and aimed the light into her eyes. He moved the light away and watched as her pupils dilated. He repeated the process a couple more times then returned the flashlight to his pocket.

"Follow the tip of my finger with your eyes." He moved his finger around and she followed his command. "You don't seem to have a concussion. It looks like it's just badly bruised."

"Thank you."

"Call me if anything changes."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Swanson." Seto showed him to the door then returned to the living room. Alissa was huddled in the blanket; the ice pack lay forgotten on the ottoman.

"You look cold."

"I am. The ice pack sucked all the heat out of my face."

"Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?"

"Sure. Do you want me to help?"

"I'm perfectly capable of making it by myself, I'm not an invalid."

"Okay. Thank you." He returned to the kitchen as Alissa wrapped the blankets tighter around herself. He returned a couple minutes later with a mug. Whipped cream floated at the top and a candy cane stick sat in the hot liquid.

"Here." She smiled as she took the mug from his hands. She took a long sip and sighed happily.

"You always know exactly how I like it."

"Of course."

"Thank you," she said as she stirred the whipped cream and cocoa with the candy cane stick. She took another long sip. When she pulled the mug away, whipped cream stuck to her upper lip.

"Alissa, you have some whipped cream on your face." She grinned at him coyly.

"Why don't you get it for me?" He smirked before leaning forward and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

**xxxx**

**So I was actually kind of disappointed with this theme. I'm just not a hot chocolate person. Actually, I'm not really a warm drink person. So, since I hardly ever drink hot chocolate I had no idea where to go with this one. Also, I had not outline for this theme. Oops. Oh well. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow! Peace out girl scouts!**


	4. Day 4: Books

**I had no idea where I was going with this theme originally. Then I watched Beauty and the Beast and Chip made me realize how much I fucking love children. Especially cute little prepubescent ones who don't have front teeth and love bedtime stories. With that, this idea was born.**

**xxxx**

Seto looked up from his laptop screen when he heard banging coming from the library across the hall. He frowned in confusion and shut his laptop.

"Alissa?" he called from his spot at his desk.

"Ow, fuck. I'm fine, Seto!" More banging followed her response.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"Everything's great! Aw, fuck shit." He rose from is chair and headed to the library. Upon his arrival, he saw Alissa standing on the sliding ladder. Several books had been knocked down and she was holding on tightly to the bookshelf to prevent herself from falling. Once she thought she was balanced, she reached her right arm up towards one of the books she had been looking for. She squealed in surprise and fear as the ladder moved again, this time causing her to lose her balance completely and fall backwards. He acted quickly and moved forward to catch her. She squealed again when she felt strong arms around her instead of the floor.

"I thought I told you to wait for me to get the ones that require the ladder. It isn't safe, the ladder has been slipping for years."

"Well then maybe fixing it would be a good idea. Besides, I didn't want to distract you and make you have to go back on your promise to take the weekend off. We have to leave soon if we want to get to the orphanage by five thirty so I thought I'd give you as much time to work as possible." She climbed out of his arms and quickly sorted through the fallen books for the ones that she had purposely picked.

"Thanks for catching me by the way."

"Which books do you want to bring this year?" Ever since he took over Kaiba Corp. the elder Kaiba visited the orphanage he and his brother grew up in on the first Thursday of December to read the children Christmas stories, help decorate the orphanage, and bring presents. For the past two years, Alissa had been joining them.

"Well, we obviously need the classics like The Grinch and The Nutcracker. I was trying to get Rudolph but I fell before I could get a hold on it."

"I'll grab it. Go grab the presents and decorations and have Roland prepare the limo. We're leaving in five minutes."

"Okay."

**xxx**

Anyone who said the CEO of Kaiba Corp. was a heartless businessman obviously had never seen him interact with children. Upon reaching the orphanage, every child ran out to greet him. They jumped around him excitedly shouting "Mr. Kaiba's here!" One of the women who worked at the orphanage ushered the children inside towards the recreation room. That is where they all sat. Seto read the book to the circle of children in front of him. The children watched him with admiration. Alissa couldn't hold back a smile. People always said that Seto was an asshole, a heartless and selfish businessman who only cared about himself. Sure, he could be very cold, but that was only because his profession required him to have a strong backbone. What people didn't understand was that the cold and stoic personality was only part of who he was. In the comfort of privacy, he was actually a very sensitive and compassionate young man. She just thought it was a shame that no one besides those he trusted would ever know it. He finished the second book and the children clapped exuberantly. One of the workers named Jun bounced the two-year-old girl in her arms before speaking to the children.

"Alright, why don't you guys go get the surprise you made for the Mr. Kaiba and Alissa?" All the kids shouted in agreement and ran out of the recreation room. "Satoshi, be careful with that! Mr. Kaiba would you mind holding Katsumi? I need to help them carry it in." Before the brunet could answer, he found the toddler plopped in his lap. The toddler blinked at him for a moment before her face fell. _Fuck_.

"Jun!" she wailed.

"Hey, it's okay. Shh, it's okay," he soothed, lightly bouncing the toddler on his knee."

"Jun!" He began to tickle the toddler's stomach and her wails instantly turned to giggles. He lightly pinched her nose between his fingers. When he pulled his hand back, he poked his thumb out of his fist.

"I got your nose." She squealed in delight and reached for his hand. He put his hand next to his mouth a mimed chewing.

"Om, nom, nom." She put her fingers over his nose and giggled.

"Got nose!" Alissa watched on with a large grin. She found being good with children an extremely attractive quality in males. _I think my ovaries just exploded._ Finally, Jun returned with the children. They pulled a wagon behind them with a giant card and a large polymer clay figure of two Blue Eyes White Dragons nestled next to each other.

"The children wanted to thank you for making their Christmas happen."

"The dragons are you and Wissa," a gap toothed boy said proudly.

"Did you all help make this?"

"Yeah!" the children cheered.

"You're all little artists," Alissa said with a smile. "Thank you."

"We love you Mr. Kaiba and Alissa!"

"What do you say to Mr. Kaiba and Alissa for taking time out of their busy schedules to come visit you guys?"

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba and Alissa." The couple beamed. They wouldn't want to spend the first Thursday in December any other way.

**xxxx**

**I love children. A lot. Despite that, I'm still not entirely proud of this chapter. I don't know…maybe the rain is making me crazy since it's such a rare occurrence here in SoCal. So, I'm debating whether or not I want to continue this challenge or not because I'm not sure if people are enjoying it…Let me know if you guys actually like this stuff so I know whether or not to keep posting. Of course, I'll still write it for myself because I enjoy theme challenges, but if people don't want to read it, then I just won't post it. Ya know what I mean? God, I sound like a review whore, but I'd just love to know what you guys think. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Talk to you all tomorrow!**


	5. Day 5: Ice Skating

**So, being sick sucks major ass. Writer's block also sucks.**

**xxxx**

_Oh my God. I'm doing it! I'm fucking doing it_, Alissa thought happily. Her excitement only lasted a few seconds before her feet flew out from under her and she was lying on her back on the ice again.

"God damn it!" she cursed in irritation.

"Are you okay, Alissa? You went down pretty hard that time."

"I'm fine, Mokuba." She pulled herself into the sitting position with a frown. "Why is this so difficult?"

"You're overthinking it. It isn't that difficult," Seto replied, skating over to Alissa and his brother.

"That's because you're good at everything! You're doing triple axels and figure eights without a problem!" He offered her his hand and with his help she got to her feet.

"Keep holding my hand and go slowly." She clumsily pushed her feet forward as he skated beside her. "Don't just slam your foot down then try to slide. You have to slide the skate the second the blade hits the ice."

"That's easy for you to say! You don't look like a newly birthed calf when you're trying to skate!"

"You don't look like a newly born calf. You're far less furry than that."

"How can you make a joke right now?"

"Actually it was merely a factual statement."

"Oh, don't deny that you were being cheeky."

"Alissa?"

"What?"

"You're skating." She noticed that he had let go of her hand and she was indeed moving on her own.

"Oh my God! I'm skating!" She picked up speed a little bit as her excitement grew.

"Be careful, Alissa. You're going pretty fast." She let out a small shriek as she fell down again.

"FUCK! I almost had it that time!" He glided over to her and helped her to her feet.

"That was very good. Next we just need to teach you how to slow down."

"I think I'm done for the day."

"You're giving up?"

"Have you been counting how many times I've fallen on my ass? It's a surprise that my tailbone isn't broken yet."

"You're being a bit over dramatic. You didn't fall nearly hard enough to break a bone."

"Okay, where's your doctorate?"

"If you're going to leave now, we're coming back tomorrow to practice."

"Why?"

"Because you don't give up. If I know you as well as I think I do, and I do, you'd hate yourself and me for allowing you to give up on something. I rather not be at the brunt of that anger."

"Of course your reasoning would be rather self serving."

"I also think you'd make a really beautiful ice skater." Her cheeks flushed crimson at the sincerity in his voice.

"You're embarrassing."

"You're beautiful when you blush too."

"Oh my Lord! If I promise to try again tomorrow will you stop saying such embarrassing things?" He smirked.

"Of course."

**xxxx**

**Who wants a sucker? 'Cause this chapter sucked! Get it…it was a pun. Anyway, I had this chapter all planned out but I ended up cutting a lot of things out. My vertigo was really bad today so I really couldn't type anything more than this without feeling the need to barf all over my keyboard. I didn't want to put Oscar through that. Anyhoo, sob story over. I'll talk to ya'll tomorrow.**


	6. Day 6: Parkas and Big Coats

**So…I'm late on two of the themes…Saturday and Sunday all of a sudden attacked me with things to do so my free time was not abundant this weekend. So I'm about to pop out three themes in one sitting. Two of which have no outlines. Let's see how this goes.**

**xxxx**

Alissa shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around her freezing body. Going out in the snow without a proper coat was not one of her brightest ideas. Seto had stayed the night at her apartment. That morning, a rarity happened. She woke up before he did. She knew how hard work had been for him the past couple weeks so she decided to go to the coffee shop in town and bring back breakfast and coffee for the two of them. She had stupidly decided to forgo using a coat.

"Alissa, I brought you some chicken broth. Sit up so you can have some," Seto replied, entering her room with a bowl and spoon.

"I don't want it." She curled further under the blankets in an attempt to bring back some of her lost body heat.

"It's too bad that you don't have a choice. Now sit up."

"But I don't want to. Just let me sleep."

"Look, I called Dr. Swanson and he said that it's likely that you have mild hypothermia so we have to get your core temperature back up. I'm not leaving until you eat.

"Ugh, fine." She propped up one of her pillows and leaned against it. "I never thought our roles would be reversed when it came to food." He handed her the bowl with a low chuckle. She didn't eat much before she was handing the bowl back to him.

"You can't eat more?"

"I feel like I might throw up." He sighed, set the bowl down on her nightstand, and then sat down beside her on the bed.

"You know, all of this could have been avoided if you had put on a coat when you went traipsing through the snow. Idiot."

"I wanted to bring you coffee and breakfast."

"And why did you feel that it wasn't necessary to wear a coat?"

"It's embarrassing."

"How do you mean?"

"My coat is embarrassing!" He blinked in confusion.

"How-how is your coat embarrassing?"

"Because it's a huge, ugly parka that makes me look like a fucking marshmallow!"

"Don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic? I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"Why do you always assume that I'm being overdramatic?"

"Because you have a tendency to be overzealous."

"You think I'm making it worse than it is? Well then let me show you my fucking coat." She clumsily got out of her bed and stormed to her closet. She emerged with a large white coat.

"See what I mean!" He tilted his head to one side as he stared at the coat.

"Well, it's on the hanger now. It probably looks better on than it does on the hanger." She removed the coat wordlessly and put the coat on. He couldn't hold back a snort. He could blow in her direction and she'd probably tip over because of the large coat.

"See! I told you! I look like a marshmallow."

"Actually, you look more like that one ghost from Ghostbusters."

"That ghost is literally a giant marshmallow!"

"I'll get you a new coat. A maroon one to bring out your eyes."

"Thank you."

"Now come lay down. I'll help warm you up."

**xxxx**

**Well…there's one down. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters. I'm glad that I'm not doing awful with my first attempt at a theme challenge. Next theme is soon to come.**


	7. Day 7: Sledding

**Here's the next theme. This one should have been up yesterday and I have no idea where to go with this one, so we'll see how this goes.**

**xxxx**

"No way in hell!" Alissa exclaimed, looking down at the intense drop below.

"Aw come on, Alissa! Ya gotta sled down wid' us!" Joey begged. She stood with a sled in hand at the top of a large hill. Mokuba, Yugi, and the gang were there with her.

"I said no!You know how I feel about heights, and the path down is practically at a ninety degrees."

"What if someone went down with you?"

"Unless they had wings, it's still a no, Yugi."

"Come on. Please, Alissa. Seto and I have a board meeting today and he'll be here soon to take us to Kaiba Corp."

"You guys can all go. You shouldn't feel like you can't go just because I won't."

"But we don't wanna go down wid' out ya."

"Well I told you I don't want to. I'd rather not break open my face due to my sled tipping."

"Since when are you a coward, Alissa?" The group turned towards the voice that spoke.

"Seto?"

"Oh. Hey, Kaiba."

"I am not a coward!"

"Then why is sledding down a stupid little hill so frightening to you?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe because it's a straight drop."

"You're really going to let that scare you?"

"How many times to I have to repeat myself. I. Am. Afraid. Of. Heights."

"It actually isn't that high. The angle of the drop is what makes it look so high. Hand me your sled, Alissa."

"What?"

"Hand me your sled. We're going down together, and you're going to be fine."

"Like hell we are!"

"I'm not offering, I'm telling you." He set the sled on the ground and sat towards the front. "Now sit behind me and hold on." She cautiously sat behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

"If we die I'm going to kill you."

"Hmph, I don't see how that's possible." Suddenly, the sled was moving. She let out a small yelp and held on to him tighter. The sled began to pick up speed as it cruised down the hill. Her hair whipped around and some snow flew into her face. Soon she found herself dissolving into laughter. By the time they reached the bottom of the hill she was crying from the laughter. He rolled his eyes with a smirk

"Sometimes I feel like you might suffer from bipolar disorder. Was that display up there just for attention?"

"Shut it, asshole. You're the one who forced me to go down the hill in the first place."

"You didn't seem to hate it."

"I hate you."

"We both know that's not true." She snickered at the tone in his voice but quickly tried to cover it up.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm still mad at you for making me go down that hill."

"Well then I'd better make it up to you after work, hm?" She grinned at him.

"Yes you should."

**xxxx**

**Excuse me while I go die in a corner because of how bad this one was. I quite literally had no idea where to go with this one. My creative juices just have not been flowing as nicely lately. It's probably because of finals and assessments which are this week and next week. Anyhoo, next update is coming soon.**


	8. Day 8: Snow Angels

**Wow, I'm so behind…like six themes behind. I apologize to those of you who have been waiting for updates, but this week was pretty hectic for me. We had the first half juries, which are required to stay in the BFA Musical Theatre at my college. On Thursday I find out whether or not I made it into next semester so there's that. Anyhoo, now that things are slowing down and this is my last week before a month long break, updates will be frequent and on time. Love you guys. On the subject of this theme, this is a continuation to the theme Parkas and Big Coats, though it does not occur directly after the events of that chapter.**

**xxxx**

"Seto, I'm going to go outside for a bit. Do you want to come outside too?" Alissa asked as she passed his home office.

"No," he replied, not looking up from the financial reports in front of him.

"You sure? You've been inside all day."

"I need to finish these reports."

"If you say so." He finally looked up from his work and fixed her with a stern gaze.

"Wear a coat this time."

"I'm not an idiot. Having hypothermia was an unpleasant experience that I don't care to repeat ever again."

"It was just a reminder."

"I know. Thank you."

"I'll come join you once I finish this up."

"Okay." She grabbed her coat from the hook next to the door before slipping out into the cold, winter air. She had always been very fond of snow, but growing up in California, she didn't get to see a lot of it. She was happy that she now lived somewhere that got snow during the winter months. She let a smile form on her lips as she fell onto her back in the snow. The flakes fell gently around her. As she stayed there, lying in the snow, memories of her and her family vacationing to Lake Tahoe ran through her mind. Those were some of her favorite memories. Her and her mom making hot cocoa in their rented cabin, her and her little brother sledding, and her and her father making snow angels. She soon found herself moving her arms and legs inwards and outwards. It had been years since she'd made a snow angel.

"What are you doing?" She lifted her head to peer at Seto who now stood above her.

"I thought you had work to finish."

"Well, I became a bit concerned when I looked out the window and saw you lying on the ground."

"I'm making a snow angel." He blinked slowly.

"Why?"

"Why do you act like everything I do is weird? Making snow angels is a normal thing for people to do in the snow."

"I just don't particularly see the enjoyment in laying in the snow and getting your back soaked in an attempt to make an angel that hardly ever actually looks like an angel."

"Tell me, what do you see enjoyment in?" She snapped her mouth closed after the words let her mouth. "Sorry. That was mean of me to say."

"Hmph, it's fine. I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead out here."

"Do you want to make a snow angel with me?"

"Did you not just hear me say that I don't see the enjoyment in it?"

"Well maybe if you actually made one you would." Before he could respond, she reached up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him down into the snow.

"I don't recall giving you permission to drag me to the ground."

"Ha, like I need permission. Now lay on your back and make snow angels with me."

"Why are you so set on me making a snow angel? What's so fun about it?"

"Because it would be with you." Somehow she always knew what to say to get her way. He was in love with her, and he was completely okay with that.

**xxxx**

**Boom! One chapter down, five to go. Let's get 'em done folks!**


	9. Day 9: Fireplace and Candles

**Okay, so this theme was meant to be. So, if you guys read Take A Chance On Me, you might remember that Alissa's birthday is December ninth. Well, the theme for day nine is fucking CANDLES! How coincidentally perfect is that? Anyhoo, with that said, you all can probably guess where this chapter is going.**

**xxxx**

Alissa scrolled through her Facebook news feed on her laptop as she took another sip of her hot tea. She reached for her cell phone when she heard it ping. **Text Message: Seto.** She unlocked the screen to read the message.

'Happy Birthday, Alissa. Come by the mansion tonight at six-thirty. I have a something important for you. I love you.'

'Thank you, Seto. I love you too. Something important, huh? Should I be scared?'

'You'll find out at six-thirty.' She wouldn't be lying if she said she was a bit nervous.

**xxx**

Alissa put in the code for the gate and walked to the front door of the mansion. She rang the bell and Roland opened the door and invited her in shortly after.

"Seto? I'm here."

"Come into the entertainment room." She followed where his voice had come from and entered the entertainment room. A fire was going in the fireplace and a birthday cake with candles was sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room. The lights were dimmed and soft music played in the background. Seto sat on one of the couches with a small smile on his face.

"Seto, this is really nice. Thank you."

"This isn't your surprise. Come blow out the candles so I can cut you a piece of cake."

"Okay." She sat down on the couch next to him as he sliced her a piece of cake. As she was eating her cake he stood up from his place on the couch.

"I'll be back downstairs shortly. I have to grab your gift." She finished her slice of cake as he disappeared up the stairs to grab her gift. He returned with a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper and topped with a small gold bow. She took it from him with a small smile.

"What is it?"

"You kind of have to open it to find out." She untied the bow and unwrapped the paper to reveal a small black box. A ring with a sapphire hugged by two diamonds sat inside the black box.

"Seto-."

"It's a promise ring."

"It's beautiful." He took it out of the box and slid it on her left hand ring finger.

"I heard you talking to Gardner about her and Muto's wedding. I know that you want to get married." A small blush covered her cheeks.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, I did and I understand. We've been together long enough for you to want that. I just don't think we need legal papers and a ridiculously theatrical reception to show how much we care about each other. But just because I don't want to get married doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you for years, and years, and years to come. Maybe in a couple years I'll change my mind on the matter, but for now I'm happy with just calling you my girlfriend. I love you, Alissa, no matter what you are to me." She leaned forward, fisted his dark blue sweater, and pulled him towards her for an intense kiss.

"I love you so much," she said breathlessly after pulling away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I want you to move in with me again."

"You do?"

"I won't force you if you don't want to. There's been a lot going on at Kaiba Corp. lately so I haven't been able to see you as often as I'd like. If you moved in I could see you every day."

"I want to move in again." His arms tightened around her as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Alissa."

**xxxx**

**Woo hoo! Another theme down. So, the plan was to get all six themes done today but I got sidetracked with Netflix and studying for finals so I didn't get as much done as I wanted. But I swear to you guys, I will be fully caught up by Monday at the latest. Anyhoo let me know what you guys thought of these two themes. Talk to you guys tomorrow! **


	10. Day 10: Snowed In

**Alright, here we go with the catch up game. I woke up nice and early to get all these done so I can have my evening free to study and work on my other stories. So let's get started.**

**xxxx**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alissa snapped, slamming her palms down on Seto's desk. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You promised!"

"I'm sorry, Alissa. Something came up that required me to be here."

"You have a VP for a reason. Why couldn't you have let Mokuba handle this? I turned down plans with my friends who I haven't seen in weeks so we could have a day to ourselves! How could you come into work today?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Alissa. You knew what you were getting into when we started dating. I told you there would be days that I'd have to cancel plans to go into the office."

"That doesn't make it any less disappointing! I've been looking forward to today all week! Am I that awful to be around that you had to make up an excuse to get out of our plans?" He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Grow up, Alissa. Stop taking every cancelled plan as a personal attack."

"Well did you ever think that that's how it makes me feel?"

"Then maybe you should stop being so sensitive. If you're going to be a distraction you can show yourself out."

"Oh, so I'm just a distraction now?"

"Look, Alissa. I'm sorry I had to cancel, but it's very important that these reports get finished. I'll finish up here as soon as I can."

"No, no, don't feel like you _have_ to spend time with me. I'd hate to inconvenience you and take you away from your work." He sighed and rubbed his temples in irritation. He was trying really hard to keep his temper in check.

"Alissa."

"Don't feel like you need to rush through your work to get home because I won't be there. I'm staying at my mom's tonight."

"Alissa."

"Thanks again for cancelling our plans, at least now I know where I stand with you." He winced when she left his office with a slam of the doors. _Well shit._

**xxx**

A knock on his office door made the CEO stop his typing momentarily.

"What is it?" he asked, resuming his typing once more.

"May I come in, Mr. Kaiba?" It was Roland.

"Yes." The head of security opened the doors and walked through them. "What is it, Roland?"

"A large storm has hit the city and it's been advised that everyone stays inside until it passes."

"What?" Seto snapped. "Are you saying we're snowed in?"

"Yes, Sir. Should I initiate the Winter Storm safety plan?"

"Yes. Get the emergency cots prepared and gather all the employees in the cafeteria." He looked out the window and frowned at the amount of snow and wind. "It looks like we'll be here a while."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba."

"Roland, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Alissa is still in the building?"

"I do not, Sir."

"Find out and get back to me as soon as her whereabouts are confirmed. There's no way she could've walked to her mom's house in time to beat the storm. If she's out in the storm then I'll have to go get her."

"Mr. Kaiba, going out in the storm is not something that's suggested."

"Well, we better hope she's still in the building then shouldn't we?"

"Yes, Sir." As soon as Roland left his office, Seto reached for his cell phone. He quickly dialed Alissa's number and put the phone to his ear. He drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for her to pick up. _Alissa, if you're out in that storm I'm going to kill you._

"Damn!" he growled after his call went to voicemail. "Alissa, I know you're upset with me right now, but I need to know if you're okay. Stay inside. Call me." He grabbed his coat from off the back of his chair and slipped it on as he exited his office. His phone started to ring in his pocket and he answered it immediately.

"I'm in the cafeteria," the voice on the other line said. Relief flooded through him. So Alissa hadn't left the building yet.

"Stay there, Alissa. I'm on my way down."

**xxx**

Seto ran into Roland near the cafeteria.

"We found Ms. Todd, Sir. She's in the cafeteria."

"Yes. Thank you, Roland." Seto entered the cafeteria and found Alissa sitting at one of the tables in the far corner. She was scrolling through her phone as she sipped on a mug of coffee.

"I'm glad you're okay," he replied as he sat down next to her. "I was worried about you."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked as she continued to scroll through her phone.

"I thought you were going to your mom's."

"I was, but then I got to the bottom floor and saw how bad it was snowing so I decided I'd get a cup of coffee while I waited. Of course, the snow turned into a blizzard so now I'm stuck here like everyone else."

"You're still upset."

"Wow, you really are a genius."

"I'm sorry I had to cancel, Alissa. I really am, but I don't know what else you want me to say. They needed me here."

"Yeah well maybe I needed you today."

"Do you think I wanted to come here today on my day off? Don't you think I much rather be spending time with you than doing work that some idiot should have already finished?" She let out a defeated sigh and finally looked up from her phone. She knew she was in the wrong, but that didn't make it any easier to admit it.

"I know. I'm sorry I overreacted. I just miss spending time with you. I thought once I moved in I'd see more of you, but most of the time you're up and already at work before it's even eight o' clock. Then most of the time you don't get home until well into the evening and by then you're exhausted."

"I'm sorry if you feel that I've been neglecting you. That wasn't my intention."

"I know."

"Roland," he called to his right hand man who was standing by the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

"Take care of everything down here. Alissa and I are going up into my office. I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the day, am I understood?"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba."

"Seto?" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making it up to you." She smiled up at him and let him lead her to the elevator. Maybe getting snowed in at Kaiba Corp. wasn't as awful as she thought.

**xxxx**

**Alright, another theme down and four more to go. I fully intend to get at least two more up today. Love you all and let me know what you think.**


	11. Day 11: Quilts

**I had no idea where to go with this one… yeah…**

**xxxx**

Seto looked up in confusion as Alissa passed the kitchen with several pillows and quilts under her arms.

"Alissa?" he asked as he followed her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a fort," she answered, dumping the quilts and pillows on the floor of the entertainment room.

"Why?"

"I used to do it on super stormy days all the time when I was little. It makes a day stuck inside more fun. Want to help?"

"I suppose."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said with a giggle.

"I don't do anything I don't want to do." He knelt down next to her and began to situate quilts and pillows on the floor. She grabbed a few chairs and after a few minutes, the fort was finished.

"This is a bomb ass fort. Thanks for helping me make it." She grabbed her laptop that she had put on the couch and climbed under the fort of quilts. "Do you want to join me? We can watch a movie." He didn't say anything, just silently climbed under the fort next to her. She scrolled through her computer as a nervous energy settled in the air. She turned her gaze when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"What?" she asked when se noticed the brunet staring at her. She squeaked in surprise when he leaned forward and brushed their lips together. Her laptop was quickly pushed out of the fort to make more room. Her hands fisted his shirt as he pulled her down on top of him. She moaned softly when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He could still taste the peppermint from the peppermint hot chocolate she had been drinking earlier that day. Fingers began to slip up shirts and beneath waistbands. She made quick work of his belt buckle while he coaxed her out of her sweater. Afterwards, the two lied together under the warmth of the quilts, their legs still entangled together.

"We should build forts more often," she laughed, kissing him lightly on the temple.

"Yeah, we should."

**xxxx**

**Damn, this theme was short! Technically though, there's really no requirement for how much needs to be written. I just didn't know where to go with this theme. Anyhoo, next theme will be up soon. I will catch up if it's the last thing I do.**


	12. Day 12: Mistletoe

**Next theme here we go. This is a continuation of the first theme; Sweaters because I figured this theme would work well in a party setting. Also, I feel awful. I fully intended to be completely caught up by last Monday, but this was finals week this week, as well as assessment week. BUT finals and assessments are over and I am SO blessed because I am continuing in the BFA Acting program. So now that I've successfully survived my third semester of college, I have time to write. Anyhoo, read on.**

**xxxx**

_I can't believe I left work early for this_, Seto thought negatively. Alissa had left him in the living room to go with her friends into Yugi's kitchen. Not that he cared. He preferred it actually. He liked being as far away from Yugi and his friends as possible. He rolled his eyes when he heard Joey's loud, obnoxious voice drowning out the other ones. _What's the mutt barking about now?_

"Do you want to leave soon?" Alissa asked, reentering the living room with a plate of fruitcake and two forks.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Okay, we can leave after I finish this piece of fruitcake okay?" She dragged one of the chairs over to him and sat. She handed him a fork and held the plate in her lap.

"You can have some if you want. I got a pretty big piece." She took a bite then held the plate up to him. "It tastes pretty good." He eyed the piece of cake with a skeptical frown.

"No. Most fruit cakes recipes require cinnamon and I don't particularly feel like having an allergic reaction."

"I don't think there's cinnamon in this one."

"I rather not take any chances. Besides, I don't really care for fruitcake."

"You should really carry around an EpiPen. Especially with how much you rely on coffee. Lots of places put cinnamon in their coffee these days." He scoffed.

"I wouldn't go into anaphylactic shock. I'm not that allergic. I'd just get hives."

"Like that's any better," she grumbled, taking another bite of her cake. "You're not going into the office tomorrow are you?"

"Hmph, like you would let me."

"Good. 'Cause Mokuba and I got you something special and it kind of requires you to be at home." She finished up the rest of her cake and put the plate on the coffee table.

"You ready to head out?"

"I am more than ready." The two got up and headed for the stairs. She peeked in the kitchen on the way there.

"Yug, Seto and I are going to head out. Thanks for having us this year."

"Oh, no problem, Alissa. We'll all come see you out." The group walked down the stairs and into the game shop before they started saying their goodbyes.

"Merry Christmas. Thanks again, Yugi," Alissa replied, hugging the shorter young man last.

"Thanks for coming, Alissa." He pulled away and looked at Seto who was standing underneath the doorway. "It was good seeing you, Kaiba." Seto snorted in response.

"Hey, Kaiba. Look, it looks like you and Alissa are standin' under da mistletoe." The couple peered up and noticed they were indeed standing under the mistletoe. "Ya know what dat means dontcha? Pucker up, Kaiba!" The brunet rolled his eyes, reached his arm up, and took the mistletoe down from its spot.

"I don't waste my time with stupid traditions."

"Jeez, Kaiba! Ya can't even stop bein' a jerk on Christmas! Why do ya have ta ruin other people's fun?"

"Listen, Wheeler, if I'm going to kiss my girlfriend it's going to be because I want to. Not because some tacky piece of greenery told me to." Alissa could sense the argument that was likely to happen due to Joey's temper. Before the argument could begin, she grabbed onto Seto's arm and started to guide him out the door.

"Thanks again guys. Merry Christmas. I'll see you guys on New Year's." She climbed into the passenger seat as he climbed into the driver's seat. She waved goodbye to her friends as he pulled away from the curb and headed back towards the mansion. She suddenly realized how tired she was and yawned.

"We'll go to bed when we get back," he replied, glancing at her quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

"Sounds good," she said with another yawn. "You owe me a kiss."

"Hmph, don't tell me you believe in that stupid tradition too?"

"What if I do?"

"Then you're as delusional as Wheeler is." The couple reached a red light and he leaned over the passenger seat to place a kiss on her lips. He pulled away just as the light turned green again.

"I was kidding about the mistletoe thing you know. You didn't need to feel obligated to kiss me."

"Who said I felt obligated? Like I said before, when I kiss you it isn't going to be because of some stupid tradition involving a tacky piece of greenery, it's going to be because I want to and at that moment, I wanted to." A light blush covered her cheeks. He was what she liked to refer to as a "closet romantic." Meaning, he could be romantic when he wanted to be, especially if he was in the comfort of privacy. _Joey would probably set himself on fire if he knew that Seto was more romantic than he is,_ she thought. But Joey would never know because it was her little secret.

**xxxx**

**So I had no idea how to end this one, but I got it up. I will catch up, I know I will. Tomorrow (technically today since it's past midnight already…damn) will be a writing day, which means I will spend the whole day working on catching up with my stories, no ifs ands or buts. I will get everything up to date and I'll do it before Christmas. That is my goal and I'll reach it if it kills me. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed this theme! Let me know what you guys think and I'll talk to ya'll tomorrow (again, technically today). **


	13. Day 13: Snowmen

**So, I originally had no idea what to do for this theme but then I stumbled across something. A gem of a movie called Jack Frost. Not the one about the dad that comes back as a snowman and helps his kid to get on the hockey team. No, I'm talking about the "scary movie" where a serial killer comes back as a snowman and goes on a killing spree. Since I enjoy scary movies, especially ones with bad acting, bad special effects, and bad plotlines, I decided that would be a great thing to use.**

**xxxx**

"Is there a reason you're sitting in here alone and in the dark?" Seto asked as he sat next to Alissa on the couch. He had just returned home from work to find her sitting in the entertainment room, which was completely dark except for the blaring television.

"Because it sets the mood for watching scary movies. This one is only scary because it's a giant joke. It borders on being comedic actually.

"What is it?" He grabbed a handful of popcorn as he threw an arm around her shoulders. She put the bowl of popcorn in her lap and scooted herself closer to him before she spoke.

"Jack Frost. It's about some serial killer who dies but due to some weird science-y bullshit comes back as a snowman."

"That has to be the stupidest plot line I've ever heard of, and you and I have seen some pretty stupid movies."

"Well you're right about it being stupid. I don't know whether to laugh or take it seriously." He snorted.

"I've seen better special effects in a black and white film."

"That's what I mean! This move has to be a satire. The creative team couldn't have thought that this was scary."

"Well they just set him on fire so it looks like it'll end soon."

"Doubt it. They've 'killed him' two times already."

"Why do you subject yourself to such awful forms of entertainment?"

"Because it's funny as hell and it's even more fun to make fun of it after."

"Start it over. I'd like to see this embarrassment from the beginning." She grabbed the remote with a smile.

"Enjoy the movie."

**xxxx**

**Holy balls for real though, I literally did not know how to respond to Jack Frost. It's an…interesting movie. This one is really short but you know what, I hate snowmen. I'm a bit of a perfectionist so I've always hated building snowmen because they never end up perfectly round. Sue me. Anyhoo, updates will continue. **


	14. Day 14: Hot Baths

**Next theme here we go. This is sort of a follow up to one of the previous themes, Ice Skating.**

**xxxx**

_"That's it. Slow down carefully." Alissa slowly came to a wobbly stop in front of Seto. She beamed at him._

_ "I did it! I braked without falling on my face!"_

_ "I told you that you'd get the hang of it if you practiced."_

_ "I'm going to go again." Before he could respond she took off in the direction from where she came. He rolled his eyes with a small smirk. Sometimes she could really act like a child, but it was that childish curiosity and love for adventure that was part of what made her so attractive. He noticed that she was getting close to the area where the ice was thin and she frowned._

_ "Alissa the ice is thin over there, be careful."_

_ "Don't ruin my fun, I know what I'm doing!" He watched her skate across the ice from his spot on the park bench. Suddenly the ice cracked beneath her and she fell beneath the ice with a loud shriek._

_ "Seto!" she screamed before she went under and water flooded into her open mouth._

_ "Alissa!"_

**xxx**

Alissa shivered in Seto's arms. He pulled her closer to his chest. Not that it would be much help considering they were both soaked to the bone.

"We're back at the mansion now, Alissa. I'll run you a bath."

"You need one too," she stuttered, her teeth chattering.

"I'm more worried about you right now. You were in the water longer than I was. You know none of this would have happened if you had listened to me. I told you the ice in that area was to thin but you still tried to skate on it anyway."

"I was finally getting the hang of braking. I didn't want to stop so soon." He climbed up the stairs to his bedroom and sat her on the bed. Pulled the comforter up and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'm going to start your bath. I'll be right back to help you out of those wet clothes." She pulled the blanket tighter around herself as he disappeared into his bathroom to start the bath. He returned a shot couple minutes later and began to take off her boots. She frowned when she noticed the lack of color in his face.

"What about you? When are you going to take one?"

"I'll take one once you're warmed up again."

"Together."

"What?"

"We'll take one together. I don't want you to get hypothermia." Once she was down to just her camisole and underwear he lifted her into his arms again and carried her into the bathroom. Stem floated up from the filled tub. He flipped the jets on and placed her in the hot, bubbly water.

"The color looks like it's starting to return to your face. Are you feeling any better?"

"You still look really pale. Get in too."

"You need to get warm first."

"There's room for both of us."

"I told you that I'm fine."

"Do you have your phone?"

"What? No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just checking." She suddenly reached up and with a string of curses and a flurry of limbs, he found himself in the tub with her while still fully clothed.

"Alissa! What the hell?" he spluttered, wiping the water from his eyes. "You're lucky I didn't have my phone on me."

"Why do you think I asked if you had it? Are you feeling warmer now?"

"I suppose," he grumbled as he shed himself down to his briefs and threw the soaking clothes next to the tub.

"Thanks for jumping into the water after me," she said after a pretty lengthy silence. _Like I was going to let you drown_, he thought.

"You're welcome."

**xxxx**

**Another theme done! Yay!**


	15. Day 15: Hats and Mittens

**Alright, this theme is set in a universe where Alissa is poor, homeless, and is an orphan along with her brother and Seto takes pity on her (with Mokuba's insistence of course). I felt that this theme required something more on the cliché side because clichés are fun.**

**xxxx**

_Shit! Fucking hell! How am I going to lose these idiots?_ These are the thoughts that went through Alissa's mind as she sprinted down the streets of Domino. Several shouts were thrown her way by angry civilians that didn't move out of her way fast enough.

"Stop her! That girl's a thief!" one of the men pursuing her shouted. _No way in hell am I getting caught. I have a brother to feed._ She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the men in black suits were getting closer. _Fuck, I need to buy myself more time._ She knocked over a few trashcans and took a sharp turn down another street. She smirked in triumph when she noticed them fall behind a bit. Her relief was short however, because the men quickly regained their bearings and were close behind her once again. _This is that stupid, greedy suit's fault! Like he couldn't spare a few bucks?_ The chase began when she stole the wallet of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. She had slipped his wallet out of his pocket as he waited for his coffee. She was about to make her escape when the young man with feline like reflexes turned around and grasped her wrist tightly. His blue eyes narrowed down at her and before he could say anything, she smashed her fist into his face, kneed him in the groin, and then ran off with his wallet in her hands. Due to those actions, she soon found herself being chased down by Kaiba's security team, as well as the CEO himself. She took another sharp turn and cursed. Of all the places she could have turned, she had to turn down a fenced off alley. _Fuck, a dead end._ She turned her head as the sound of her pursuers grew closer. She looked at the fence and grimaced. She had never been a good climber. She quickly shoved the stolen wallet into the pocket of her old jacket and ran to the fence. She began to scale it as the group of men entered the alley.

"Roland, don't let her get away." Before she could even comprehend what was happening, Alissa fond herself being pulled off the fence by a pair of strong arms. She flailed wildly in an attempt to free herself as more men rushed forward to subdue her.

"Let me go, assholes! Ow! Take it easy! I bruise like a peach!" It wasn't long before two of the men had her on her knees with her arms held behind her back. Kaiba appeared in front of her and she snorted when she noticed the damage she had done to his nose. _Good, I hope it's fucking broken you greedy asshole._

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Where's what?" she asked with a smirk.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Return my wallet or I'll be forced to contact the authorities." _No, I can't go to jail. Then Ben will have no one. _One of the men twisted her arm further behind her back and she hissed in pain.

"Okay, okay! It's in my jacket pocket!" The brunet smirked and reached into the jacket pocket to take back his wallet. He opened it and made a quick check to see if everything was still there before turning on his heels and exiting the alley.

"Take her to the police." Upon hearing his words her eyes widened and she began to thrash again.

"What? No! You said you'd let me go if I gave you back your wallet!"

"I never said anything of the sort. I simply informed you that I'd call the police if you didn't return what you had stolen; I never said I wouldn't turn you in once it was returned. You're a criminal. You belong behind bars."

"No! You can't do this! Please! I have a little brother! If I go to jail, he'll have no one left!"

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you tried to steal from the most powerful man in the city." He turned to his men and gave his next order. "Get her out of my sight."

**xxx**

Kaiba returned to his office and let out an irritated sigh. That whole chase had eaten up a good half hour of his time. A half hour he could have spent doing something productive. Mokuba, who was sitting on the couch in his brother's office, looked up when his brother entered the office and gasped.

"Seto! Your nose!"

"Don't worry, Mokuba. It isn't broken."

"What happened?" Kaiba grabbed a few tissues form his desk and wiped away the dried blood under his nose before answering.

"Some lowlife girl tried to steal from me. I made her realize it was a mistake."

"What did you do?"

"I had her sent to jail where she belongs."

"Seto-."

"Don't sympathize with a criminal, Mokuba."

"But what if she really needed the money? What if she's homeless?"

"That isn't my problem. She still committed a felony."

"What did she look like?"

"Why are you questioning me on details that don't matter?"

"Because I want to know what she looked like."

"She had black hair and this hideous, hole-filled, green jacket on." Mokuba frowned.

"You had her arrested?"

"She punched me in the face and stole my wallet. Was I supposed to just let her walk away?"

"I can't believe you had Alissa arrested."

"Do you mind explaining to me why you know that thief's name?"

"Because I've met her before. I bought her and her brother some food. Seto, you have to bail her out."

"I will do no such thing. I actually think a grounding is in order for socializing with someone like her."

"Fine! I don't care if I get grounded; we just need to bail her out! She has a little brother to take care of, Seto. They're orphans, just like us."

"We didn't resort to stealing. We knew better than that."

"Please, Seto. She's all her brother has. He won't survive without her." He rubbed his temples with a low sigh. _Damn it._

**xxx**

Alissa sat in her cell with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that she had let herself get caught. _I'm sorry Ben. I'm so sorry._ She wiped under her nose angrily. No way in hell she was going to let these people see her cry.

"You're free to go." She jumped in surprise. She hadn't even heard the officer approach her cell.

"What?"  
>"Your bail is paid, you're free to go." He unlocked the cell and slid it open. She was on her feet in an instant. <em>How the hell? Who paid bail?<em> She frowned when she exited the cell and came face to face with Seto Kaiba.

"Why are you here?"

"Thank you for your help, Officer," the brunet replied, completely ignoring the dark haired girl's question. He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her out of the building.

"Stop touching me!" she snapped, pulling away from him once they were outside. "What the hell are you trying to pull? You're the one who had me arrested in the first place!"

"My brother told me that you have a little brother."

"I told you that earlier too but that didn't stop you from having me thrown in jail!"

"He also told me you don't have a guardian."

"Yeah? So what? You decided to take pity on me?"

"I understand." She snorted in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I understand."

"Don't. You don't understand me. I know exactly who you are. You're Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. who inherited a billion dollar company from your father."

"Adopted father."

"What?"

"You don't know me as well as you think you do. My brother and I are orphans too." She felt a brief wash of guilt but quickly stubbed it out.

"Yeah, well you're a billionaire and living in a mansion now so everything worked out for you. Ben and I aren't as lucky." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Ben! I need to find my brother! He must be worried sick! Oh God, what if he's had another panic attack?" He grabbed onto her arm and led her to the black car parked in front of the station.

"Get in the car."

"Oh, I will do no such thing."

"We'll find your brother in a more timely manner if we're in a moving vehicle. Now get in before I change my mind." Even though she hated handouts, she found herself moving to sit in the passenger seat anyway. She scanned the sides of the road as he drove down the street.

"How old is your brother?" Seto asked suddenly.

"He's turns thirteen next month. How old is yours?"

"He's thirteen. How long have you been without your parents?"

"Since I was ten, so eight years."

"You two have been on your own for that long? Didn't you have any relatives to go to?" She shook her head. She suddenly grabbed his forearm and pointed out the window.

"He's there! Stop the car!" The brunet stopped the car in front of the alley she had pointed at. She jumped out of the car and ran to her brother who was sitting with his head between his knees.

"Ben!" The wide-eyed child looked up.

"Alissa!" he cried, throwing himself into his sister's waiting arms. "I thought you weren't coming back!" She rubbed his back as he sobbed into her chest.

"It's okay, Ben. Don't cry." She tousled his hair and held him close. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Alissa." She turned when she heard the brunet say her name. She lifted her malnourished brother into her arms and smiled at the older Kaiba.

"Thanks for bailing me out."

"You're welcome. Both of you get in the car, you both could use a decent meal."

"No, it's okay. You've done enough."

"Think of your brother." She sighed.

"Okay, fine."

**xxx**

"You really didn't have to do this you know," she said as she watched the CEO make up the bed for her and her brother. After the brother and sister had arrived to the mansion, the Kaiba brothers invited them to stay the night.

"There's supposed to be a storm tonight and with those hole-filled clothes you'd freeze to death. Besides, orphans have to stick together." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He snorted.

"I'm not heartless. I know it's hard to believe, but I do have feelings."

"I know. I'm sorry I called you greedy earlier. And stole your wallet. And punched you in the face."

"I'm sorry I had you arrested. If I had known you were the only one to protect your little brother, I would have let you get away with it."

"Well, thanks again. We'll be out of here tomorrow morning."

"Check the top drawer before you leave. There's something in there for you and your brother."

**xxx**

"Thank you again for all your help," Alissa replied as she stood on the doorstep with Ben.

"You've said thank you enough," the brunet CEO replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"I guess you will. If you or your brother ever needs anything stop by the office. Mokuba or I will be happy to help you." She surprised him by reaching forward and pulling him into a hug. He stood there frozen before awkwardly moving his hands to pat her back. She pulled away and brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Well, see ya later." She grabbed onto Ben's hand and left the property wearing their new boots, jackets, hats, and mittens that were given to them by the Kaibas. _Maybe rich people aren't so bad._

**xxxx**

**So I actually really liked this theme. I don't know, I was just really proud of it. I'm actually considering making this theme into an actual story, that's how much I love it. Let me know if you guys would be interested in seeing that. Love you all and more updates to come later on today! **


	16. Day 16: Shaking From the Cold

**Alrighty people. This theme is set in a universe where Alissa and Seto never got back together and she stayed with Alister. This will be fun.**

**xxxx**

Seto slipped his hand into his pockets as he walked down the streets of New York. He had arrived in America three months ago to oversee the building of Kaiba Land America as well as his new office. He had a meeting earlier that morning and had since been stuck in his office with financial reports. After spending hours in that stifling office, he decided to walk to one of the coffee shops near his office. A little fresh air would do him good. He frowned as he pushed his way through the crowds of people. _I hate people_, he thought. _Especially stupid people._ He froze when he caught sight of two familiar faces in front of the coffee shop. It was Alissa and Alister. A large lump settled in his throat. He hadn't seen Alissa in over three years. The last time the two had spoke was when he flew all the way to New York to see her and apologize for a previous fight. She had told him that she was seeing someone else and promptly told him to fuck off. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since. The red headed male said something to her and she laughed. He suddenly realized how much he missed her laugh. She began talking to the red head and rubbed her arms as she spoke. The red head smiled at her before taking off his jacket and draping it around her shoulders. She grinned up at him before standing on her toes to give him a kiss. The young CEO felt a jealous fire build up in the pit of his stomach. _Stop it now, Seto_, he mentally scolded himself. _There's no reason to be jealous over someone you aren't in a relationship with._ Still, he couldn't help but feel a heaviness settle in stomach as he saw the couple walk in the opposite direction holding hands. He should have been the one to give her his jacket because she was cold. He should have been the one kissing her. He should have been the one in her life, not Alister. _That should be me_.

**xxxx**

**Yay for super short chapters! I had an idea for this one but it didn't end up being a very fleshed out idea like the last one. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! More chapters to come tomorrow!**


	17. Day 17: Snow Shoveling

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! So, it looks like I didn't reach my goal for catching up, but I will finish the 30-Day Winter Challenge in DECEMBER, the month it's supposed to be written in. BUT, guess where I am right now. A CAR! ON A LONG RIDE TO RENO! So obviously, it's the perfect time to play catch up. Anyhoo, I really like cats…yeah.**

**xxxx**

"Ow! Fuck! Did you just hear that?" Alissa asked, pausing in her shoveling to stand up straight.

"If you're referring to that obscenely loud crack, then yes I did," Seto responded as he continued to shovel snow out of the driveway.

"That was my back!"

"If you're that miserable you can go inside. I'll finish up here."

"But you still have half the driveway to do."

"I can finish the rest."

"I'd feel bad."

"Then stop complaining and help me."

"Okay. I'll start on the section closest to the gate and work my way inwards to meet you at the middle." He grunted in response as he continued to shovel through the snow. She threw the shovel over her shoulder and headed towards the gates. Once she reached the gates, she began to shovel the snow away. She stopped when she heard soft mewling. _The hell?_ She pressed the button to release the lock on the gates and pushed it open. She caught sight of a box just outside the front gates.

"Seto!" she called when she had peered into the box. "Come quickly!" He was in front of the gates in a matter of seconds. His brows were creased in concern.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Look what I found in front of the gates." She lifted the box as she spoke. He looked inside the box and frowned.

"No."

"Seto, come on! They're kittens. They'll freeze to death out here!"

"I'm not seeing how that's my problem."

"You'd seriously leave them out here to freeze?"

"We can't have cats. Mokuba is allergic."

"They look like ragdolls and ragdolls don't shed. Besides, I'll keep them in our room. Please, Seto. We can't leave them out here." He looked at the three longhaired, white cats mewling pathetically in the box and sighed.

"They're lucky that they're cute."

"Thank you, Seto."

"I'm naming one of them Cat to spite them."

"Pft, no you aren't."

"Fine. Stupid names are off limits though. I will not have cats named something stupid like Mittens or Gizmo."

"Gizmo?"

"It's apparently a very popular name for cats." He picked up a cat that had brown coloring on the entirety of its face and lightly scratched behind its ear.

"See, you already love them."

"I suppose I can handle having three cats. Come, let's take them inside."

**xxx**

Alissa let out a yelp when a white paw shot out from under the bed and batted at her ankle as she passed the bed.

"Why do they always attack me?" Seto glanced up from his book.

"They're just playing," he responded as he scratched behind Apollo's ear. The cat purred loudly and snuggled closer into the brunet's chest.

"That's easy for you to say! They love you!"

"They love you too."

"Then why do they attack me?"

"Because they like to play with you." Scooter suddenly ran out from under the bed where he was hiding and jumped onto the bed next to Seto. He meowed loudly and rubbed his face against the brunet's arm. He sighed and set his book down so he could have the other hand free to pet the cat that was now at his side. Another meow from the floor pulled the couple's attention to the floor. Bastet sat on the floor, peering up at Alissa hopefully. She rubbed her face against Alissa's leg and meowed. The dark haired girl smiled and lifted the female kitten into her arms. She sat on the bed next to her boyfriend and the two other kittens. Bastet purred and nuzzled her face into Alissa's neck. Alissa laid down with the kitten in her arms and a smile on her face.

"We should shovel snow more often."

**xxxx**

**Augh cats! I love them! My little Cocoa is a ragdoll breed so I figured I'd use that breed for the cats considering I'm very familiar with their looks and behaviors. Also, Seto, Alissa, and Mokuba each named a cat so the names of the cats have special meanings. Props to whoever can figure them out. Anyhoo! I love you guys and more chapters to come!**


	18. Day 18: Hibernate and Sleep

**Mornings are the worst, especially cold, winter mornings when heaters are broken. That's the idea of this chapter anyway.**

**xxxx**

"Alissa, we should get up," Seto replied, lightly nudging his girlfriend.

"No," she groaned.

"Then at least give me my arm back so I can get ready." Instead of pulling his arm out from under her body, she rolled over and buried her face into his neck.

"I don't wanna." He sighed.

"Alissa, I need to go to the office for at least a couple hours today."

"But you're warm and the heater is still broken."

"If you'd allow me to get up I could go fix it."

"Ugh fine. But if I freeze to death it's your fault." She rolled away from him and he pulled his arm out form under her.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic. It's literally cold as balls."

"I will never understand your analogies."

"You don't have to, just go fix the heater and let me sleep." She curled up further under the covers as he vacated their bedroom. She reached for the control panel on the heating blanket and groaned when she saw it was already at the hottest setting. The heater broke the previous night, forcing the couple to tear the mansion apart in their search for the heating blankets. The brunet returned about twenty minutes later, shivering.

"Well, it's fixed. The heat should kick in soon." She rolled over and watched him rub his arms.

"Come here."

"What?" he asked, striding to the bedside and crossing his arms in front of his chest. She suddenly shot up to her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck, and dragged him back down into the bed. Before he knew what was happening, the blanket was thrown back over them and she was nuzzled into his chest.

"Alissa, I need to go to work."

"Go in late."

"If I go in late then I'll have to stay late."

"I don't care."

"Alissa, I'm serious." She ignored him and pretended to snore. "Alissa, I'm not an idiot. I know you're still awake."

"Shh, I'm trying to sleep." He rolled his eyes but finally wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer than it already was.

"I'll have to stay late."

"Shh." She leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Go back to sleep." She rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes to sleep.

"Fine."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the frostbite bite." She smiled. That was an awful joke, but she wasn't going to let him know that. For now she was happy they were finally warm.

**xxxx**

**So that ending was abrupt, but I wasn't sure how to end it…oh well! Next theme is coming soon!**


	19. Day 19: Gingerbread, Cake, and Cookies

**So, I had no clue where to go with this idea, so I went with the idea that Seto is one of those people who sticks his fingers in everything while people cook. If you think about it, it does kind of make sense. He's a crazy, ridiculous, perfectionist so it would only make sense that he wants what he's going to eat to be perfect. Also, Alissa can finally work ovens so gold star for her.**

**xxxx**

"If you're going to be in the kitchen while I'm trying to bake you can at least help," Alissa replied, pushing past the CEO in irritation. She grabbed the rolling pin and returned to the pile of dough on the counter.

"I don't know the recipes."

"Well then stay out of the way! I'm not going to get anything done with you standing in the way." He grabbed the spoon out of the cookie dough and began to eat the chocolate cookie dough stuck to the spoon.

"How much are you making anyway?"

"I'm making gingerbread, a fruitcake, sugar cookies, coconut balls, and chocolate chip cookies." She grabbed the spoon from him without even looking up. "Don't eat stuff until I'm done."

"How am I supposed to know if you're making it correctly if I don't taste it first?"

"You're like a little kid in the dumbest of ways." She paused in rolling the dough and finally brought her gaze up to him. "Besides, I've known these recipes for years. I'm pretty sure I know how to make them by now."

"A few years ago you burnt them all."

"Because Yugi's oven is old and I hadn't figured yours out yet." He snorted and she turned to glare at him with the rolling pin in her hand.

"Warning. That's a warning. One more and I'll kick you out of the kitchen."

"Fine, I'll stop talking." He leaned against the counter and watched her as she worked. He caught sight of some brown dough in one of the bowls and went to stick his fingers in it. Without even looking up, she reached out and slapped his hand with a rolling pin.

"Ow! I just wanted to taste it!"

"That's the gingerbread."

"So?"

"Would you like to have an allergic reaction?"

"There isn't cinnamon in it."

"And what if there was?"

"You've made batches without cinnamon before." She rolled her eyes, grabbed a spoonful of the gingerbread dough, and handed it to the brunet.

"Now stop bugging me." He ate the cookie dough with a smirk. He loved it when he got what he wanted.

**xxxx**

**I'm slowly but surely catching up. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to catch up completely by today, which was the goal I set for myself this morning anyway. Anyhoo, more to come!**


	20. Day 20: Scarves

**I love scarves but I hate this theme. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A SCARF THEME?! Actually, I could've probably done a lot but my creative juices are not flowing today.**

**xxxx**

"The cabin is so beautiful this time of year," Alissa said with a smile as her and Seto walked through the woods. "Thank you for taking off for a week to take us here."

"I know that you love it here and I figured you'd want to be somewhere like this for Christmas."

"Thank you." She shivered suddenly and pulled her jacket tighter around herself. "It's colder than I remember though."

"I told you it would be colder than usual. Why didn't you bring a scarf or something?"

"Because I didn't think it would actually be that cold. Besides, scarves freak me out."

"Why?"

"You could literally kill someone with a scarf in about fifteen seconds."

"The same goes for any garrote, not just scarves."

"But how likely is it that I'm going to be wearing wire or rope around my neck?"

"So I assume you don't want my scarf to wear then?"

"Only if you promise not to strangle me." He rolled her eyes at her joke.

"Sometimes your jokes are really stupid," he replied as he unwound the scarf from his neck. "Here." He wrapped it around her neck and tucked it into her jacket.

"Thanks."

"It's either give you my scarf or listen to you complain when you get hypothermia."

"You and I both know you love keeping me warm." She suggestively raised her eyebrows at him and he turned his gaze away to hide the blush beginning to cover his cheeks.

"Stop talking," he muttered petulantly. She mimed zipping her lips up before grabbing his hand in hers and continuing their walk.

**xxxx**

**I hated this theme. A lot. So I hate this chapter. I was tempted to skip this theme and come back to it, but it would kill me inside cause then everything would be out of order and I'm a perfectionist so I wouldn't be able to handle that. Anyway…more the come. **


	21. Day 21: Soup

**This theme is soup, so obviously it had to take place in a soup kitchen. **

**xxxx**

Alissa brushed a stray hair behind her ear as she scooped another spoonful of soup into a bowl.

"Here ya go," she said, handing the bowl to the next woman in line.

"Thank you for doing this," the haggard woman replied, taking the bowl in her dirty hands.

"I'm glad I can help. Would you like some mashed potatoes and a dinner roll as well?"

"Please." Alissa grabbed an empty plate and spooned some mashed potatoes onto the plate. She reached into the breadbasket and pulled out a steaming roll before placing it on the plate.

"Eat up." The woman thanked her again before making her way to one of the tables to eat.

"I have another batch of soup," Seto replied as he returned from the restaurant kitchen. He set the pot down and glanced around the rented out restaurant.

"We got a pretty big turnout this year."

"Yeah, we did." She cast a glance at him and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"I was just thinking how hot you look in that apron. Maybe I should let you cook more often."

"You know that you're better at it than I am. Besides, you look better in an apron than I do," he said with a mischievous smirk. "Especially that pink, frilly one I bought you."

"Shut up." She quickly busied herself with spooning out more food so he wouldn't see the pink starting to color her cheeks. Once she was finished spooning out food for everyone, she watched the homeless eat with a smile.

"They really like your soup this year. What did you do differently?"

"I added some bay leaves and white kidney beans."

"Sounds good." She rested her palms on the tabletop and grinned. "I can't believe this is our third year doing this. You know you're the only reason we're able to do this right? You're the only reason that we're able to feed all these people for Christmas."

"That's not true. I never would have done this on my own. You know how I feel about people. I usually don't even acknowledge people unless there's something in it for me, let alone help feed them."

"Oh stop, we both know that you aren't that cold."

"A few years ago I was."

"Everyone makes bad choices. The important thing is that you made things right in the end."

"You're embarrassing."

"Sorry, I know you hate when I say things like that. I just don't like you talking about yourself like you're an awful person because you aren't."

"It's no secret what people think about me. Most people can't handle my hard personality."

"The hard personality is part of the reason I love you, stupid."

"And I find your bluntness extremely endearing."

"Well, then I guess we both win don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we do."

**xxxx**

**The beginning of this one started off okay but got weirder and weirder as it went along…YAY FOR O. ! Anyway, more to come soon.**


	22. Day 22: Huddle For Warmth

**So I'm in a car again. I'm heading back to my lovely little Podunk town in California and there is some snow here in Nevada so the car ride may be a little longer than we first intended, so it's time to play Catch Up: Extreme Edition. I will catch up before the new year if it KILLS me. I will finish this theme challenge in December. Although there is a power outage theme in coming up, I thought this theme would work best when there was a lack of electricity, so there will be two themes that have power outages.**

**xxxx**

"How much longer is the power supposed to be out?" Alissa asked, entering the entertainment room with two lit candles.

"Do I look like the electric company?" Seto asked, taking the candles from her and placing them on the table with the others. "I have no idea how long it's going to be before they get the power back on."

"You could've just said that without the sarcasm," she grumbled. "I wish the back up generator would kick in."

"It's too cold outside."

"Yeah, well it's cold in here too so hopefully they get the power back on before all of Domino freezes to death."

"No one is going to freeze, don't be so dramatic."

"Your teeth are chattering."

"I never said it wasn't cold." She rubbed her arms and looked at the large pile of blankets on the couch.

"Are those the only blankets we have?"

"Yes. Those are all the blankets and sheets we have in the mansion." She sat on the couch, draped one of the blankets around her shoulders, and then wrapped another one around her body.

"Come keep warm with me, Seto." He strode over to the couch and settled down next to her. He wrapped the left over blankets around himself and dragged her into his arms.

"We have to share body heat as well if we intend to stay warm." She drew her knees up into her chest and placed her head on his shoulder. He grabbed onto one of her hands and intertwined their fingers. He brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles lightly.

"Your hands are always freezing, Alissa."

"Not all of us can be walking heaters like you." He took one of her hands in both of his to warm them.

"I'll keep you warm."

"I know you will. Now let's cuddle until the power comes back on." And that's the way the two fell asleep, buried under the covers and huddled together to protect from the cold.

**xxxx**

**I did not like this theme at all. Oh well, next theme comin' at ya guys soon.**


	23. Day 23:Sick

**Everyone gets sick, even big, bad CEOs, but a certain CEO doesn't really like to admit it.**

**xxxx**

"What are you doing out of bed?" Alissa asked when she found Seto dressed in a suit in the bathroom.

"I'm going into the office. I have an important conference today that I can't miss."

"Get back in bed. You're sick."

"I'm fine. It's just a cold. I'll take some medicine when I get to the office."

"Seto, you're too sick. You're coughing has kept you up for the past week and a half. You need to get in bed in rest."

"I told you, I said I'm fine." The forcefulness in his voice caused a tickle to form at the back of his throat. He coughed into his elbow until his eyes were red and watery.

"What was it you were saying about not being sick?" She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his torso, and pressed her face against his back. "Please go back to bed, Seto. Mokuba can take care of the conference."

"I have too much to do today. I'll stay home tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday. If you keep pushing yourself you'll make yourself worse. Just get back in bed." He sighed in annoyance.

"Alissa-."

"No. I'm putting my foot down. I'm not letting you leave so get back in bed. Now." He mumbled under his breath in irritation, removed himself from her grip, and returned to his bedroom.

"Fine."

"Get back into your pajamas and I'll bring up some soup for you. I'll give Dr. Swanson a call too so he can come by and figure out what's wrong with you because it's more than just a cold."

"Could you bring me my laptop as well?"

"Nice try. Today is a rest day, which means no work even form home."

"I'll just go into my office and get it myself then."

"No you won't. I gave it to Mokuba and sent him to the office." He grumbled in annoyance. He really hated how she had thought of _everything_. "I'll be back up with your soup."

**xxx**

"I brought you some soup, Seto," Alissa replied, entering the bedroom with a tray in her hands. A bowl of soup, a water bottle, and a bottle of pills sat on the tray.

"Come on and sit up so you can eat."

"I don't want soup," he grumbled. It was bad enough that he had to stay home from work today, but then Dr. Swanson had told him that he had pneumonia, which meant he wouldn't be able to go back to the office for a while.

"Too bad. You need to take your antibiotic and you can't have it on an empty stomach, now sit up." Once he was sitting up, she placed the tray carefully in his lap.

"Try to drink all the water so we can bring your fever down."

"I'm not incapable."

"I never said you were. I'll let you eat. I'll be up in a bit to move this stuff out of the way. Try to get some rest." She leaned down a kissed his cheek.

"Don't. I'm sick, idiot."

"I thought you said it was just a cold?" He frowned at her.

"Go away, or I'll cough on you."

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy. I'll let you eat. Rest up."

**xxx**

Alissa returned to the bedroom an hour later. She found the tray sitting on the nightstand and she was pleased to see that the water bottle was empty and the majority of the soup had been eaten. She smiled when she caught sight of the sleeping CEO. He was breathing deeply with the blankets pulled all the way up to his chin. Pieces of his chestnut hair stuck to his flushed cheeks. She kissed him on the forehead and took the tray in her hands. _Sleep well, Seto. I love you._

**xxxx**

**Alright, another one down, seven more to go until I'm caught up. Let's do this!**


	24. Day 24: Socks and Boots

**Alright, this theme is set in an alternate universe where a war is going on. In this universe, everyone is magic and the war is going on between light and dark magic. Alissa is a Shape Shifter who can shift between a human and a dragon. Seto is a Light Wielder, or basically a fancy way of saying a wizard who can manipulate light and what not. Seto and Alissa are also a coupling, so they are spiritually connected. Seto was drafted, along with every other male in the area who is eighteen or older…yeah that's really all you guys need to know. Read on.**

**xxxx**

It had been nearly a year since Alissa and Mokuba had seen Seto. He was drafted at the end of January, and it was December and he still wasn't home. The two had been receiving letters from the young brunet, but they hadn't received a letter in nearly two weeks.

"Do you think he's okay, Alissa?"

"Of course he is. He's one of the most powerful Light Wielders in our land."

"But why hasn't he written us?"

"He's probably been too busy. Okay, dinner is ready. Hand me your bowl." She took the bowl from the boy and spooned some stew into the bowl. She noticed the uneasiness on the boy's face and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey, don't worry about Seto, okay? He promised he'd come back didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"And has he ever broken one of his promises?"

"No, you're right, Alissa. I just miss him a lot. This will be my first Christmas without him." She took his bowl, set it on the table, and dragged him into her arms.

"I miss him too, but he'll be back soon. I know it."

"How?"

"We're coupled, remember? So we're spiritually connected. I can just feel that he's coming home soon."

"That's how you know he's okay too isn't it?"

"Yeah. If something happened to him, I'd feel a harsh, painful tug here," she paused to place a hand over hear heart. "If something was wrong, we'd know it. Now eat up. It's getting late."

**xxx**

_ The brunet coughed as debris was thrown into the air from the last blast of dark magic. He pulled his ripped shirt over his mouth and nose to prevent breathing in the smoke._

_ "Kaiba, we gotta get outta here! Half of our army's dead, we gotta go now!" Seto ignored Joey's cries and formed a ball of light energy in his palms. He threw it in the direction of the enemies and watched as several were hit with the sizzling energy. A burst of black magic came hurtling towards him and Joey and he quickly threw himself and the blond to the ground._

_ "Come on, Kaiba! We'll cover lost ground at the next invasion, but we need to leave now!"_

_ "You go. I'm not leaving this village to be destroyed."_

_ "We aren't leavin' ya behind, Kaiba, now let's go!"_

_ "I can't."_

_ "There's nothin' we can do now, Kaiba. There's too many of 'em." Seto was about to finally retreat with Joey when he saw a young girl trying to get in to what used to be her home. The house had been set on fire and the heat from the flames could be felt from where Joey and Seto were._

_ "Kid! Stay away from there!" the brunet yelled, running towards the little girl, completely disregarding his own life. He threw bursts of light from his palms as he ran._

_ "No! Kaiba, don't!" The brunet threw himself over the girl protectively as a black ball of energy hit the house and exploded. Joey quickly lost sight of Seto in the smoke and flames._

_ "Kaiba!"_

**xxx**

Alissa sat up in bed quickly. She clutched her aching chest as tears streamed down her cheeks. _No, no. Seto you can't be dead. You promised you'd come home._ She pulled her knees into her chest and sobbed.

**xxx**

A week later, Alissa' fears were confirmed. An army officer showed up on the doorstep and informed Alissa and the younger Kaiba that the brunet had disappeared after an explosion and was very likely dead. Alissa hadn't left her spot on the couch since the officer left.

"He can't be dead, Alissa. They have to be wrong."

"No, Mokuba. They aren't. I felt it. I felt the disconnect."

"But they didn't find his body."

"He probably disintegrated in the explosion, Mokuba."

"No! That isn't true! I know my brother! If he said he was coming home, then he'll come home!"

"Denial isn't going to change anything, Mokuba. He's dead."

"How can you give up on him like that? He isn't dead! I know him and he wouldn't be taken down so easily!"

"I felt the disconnect, Mokuba!" She gently rubbed the spot over her heart. "It still hurts."

"You can give up on him, but I'm not giving up on my brother. I never will."

**xxx**

The slamming of the front door pulled Alissa from her slumber. After her and Mokuba had fought, she curled up on the couch and sobbed until she had fallen asleep. She heard banging, followed by hushed whispers and heavy footsteps. She quickly got to her feet as her tail began to extend from her tailbone. She growled as her protective instincts began to kick in. _I couldn't protect Seto, but I'll die before anything happens to Mokuba._ She extended her claws as she entered the main entryway. She froze when she saw a pair of socks, brown shoes, and a very familiar pair of black boots by the door. _Those are Seto's boots._

"Alissa?" She felt her eyes start to water when she heard the voice she thought she'd never hear again call her name. She turned over her shoulder and everything seemed to stop. Seto was standing behind her with a little girl peering out from behind his legs.

"Seto," she whispered.

"I'm home." She rushed forward and threw herself into his arms as tears of relief flowed freely down her cheeks. She sobbed as she clutched onto him like he'd disappear if she let go.

"It's okay, Alissa. Shh, I'm home now." She pulled away to kiss him on the mouth.

"I thought you were dead. I felt a disconnect. What happened?" The brunet leaned down and whispered to the little girl. The brunette little girl came out from behind his legs with a shy smile.

"Alissa, this is Kai. Her family was killed when the Dark Wielders burnt down her village. She saved me. She's a Protector. She formed one of the most powerful force fields I've seen in a long time." Alissa leaned down and dragged the little girl into her chest.

"Thank you for protecting him."

"She's an orphan now. I thought she could live here with us."

"Of course she can." Alissa stood up and hugged Seto again. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I promised I'd come home didn't I?"

"You don't have to go back do you?"

"Over the last week that I was gone, our side was able to recapture a lot of lost land. The Dark Wielders are retreating back to where they came from."

"So the war is over?" He nodded.

"I'm home for good." She clutched onto him and began to cry again, but this time, they were tears of joy.

**xxxx**

**So, I liked the idea I came up with for this theme, but I don't really like the way it turned out…oh well. Next theme is coming soon.**


	25. Day 25: Trading Gifts

**In this universe, Seto never gave Alissa a promise ring and actually wants to get married. They've also been dating for five and a half years. You guys can probably guess where this is going now.**

**xxxx**

"Can you pass me another ornament, Seto?" Alissa asked from her place on the ladder.

"Which do you want next? Ball or Duel Monster?" Seto asked.

"Um, give me a Duel Monster I guess. We don't have many of them up here yet."

"Be careful up there, you're making me nervous."

"I'll be careful, thank you." She grabbed the Kuriboh ornament from him and placed it on the tree.

"What time are your friends coming over tomorrow?"

"I told them four. Thanks again for letting us have Christmas dinner here this year. I know you don't really like them that much."

"I don't really like anyone except for you, Mokuba, and Roland." She laughed.

"Well gee, I'm flattered."

"As you should be, the list of people I like is a hard list to get on."

"Stop making me laugh and hand me some more ornaments. I still have some wrapping I need to do before tomorrow."

"We're almost done. We only have a couple more."

"Okay, pass me another Duel Monster and a ball." He handed her a blue ball and a Cave Dragon ornament. She hung them on the tree next to each other then held out one of her hands.

"Hand me the Blue Eyes ornament. I know that one is your favorite so I'll put it on the highest branch." He smiled and handed her his favorite ornament. He watched her as she stretched her arms to reach the top branch. He slipped his hand into his pocket and ran his finger along the edges of the small box.

"How many do we have left now, Seto?"

"One." _Well, here we go._ He reached into the ornament box for the new, custom ornament that he had made specifically for this night. He handed it to her and she frowned in confusion when she realized the ornament wasn't a ball or a Duel Monster. She pulled the diamond shaped ornament closer to examine it. The ornament was made of blue, airbrushed glass in the shape of a diamond. The ornament was hollow and inside there was a smaller blue heart. In beautiful, curved letters inside the heart were the words 'Will You Marry Me?'

"What? Seto is this-." She stopped when she looked down to find Seto on one knee and holding a small black box with a glittering diamond ring in it.

"I prepared a speech, but I think the ornament explains it all."

"Seto-."

"I love you, Alissa. I want to have a life with you. Will you marry me?" She stepped off the ladder, placed the ornament on the coffee table, and put her hand son both sides of his face.

"Yes." With her answer, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. She pulled away slowly and he slipped the ring on her finger

"I love you," she said before pulling him to his feet and kissing him again.

"I love you too." The two stood in the living room, embracing each other tightly. She extended her arm out behind him so she could look at the ring. _Hm, Alissa Kaiba. I like the sound of that._

**xxxx**

**Yay engagements! It took me a good while to figure out a way for him to propose that would fit both his and her personality. Since he's a private person for the most part, I immediately ruled out the idea of a public proposal. But I also know that Alissa has a very romantic personality, so the proposal would have to be something romantic but not too showy. Thus, I came up with this idea and I think it fit both of their personalities pretty well. Anyhoo, another theme down, five to go.**


	26. Day 26: Foggy Breaths

**This theme is sort of like a follow up to the previous theme, Trading Gifts. In this theme, Seto and Alissa have a cute little daughter who enjoys cold weather, Christmas lights, and pretending to be a dragon…yep.**

**xxxx**

"Momma, can we go look at lights now?" the five-year-old girl asked as she ran into the kitchen. Alissa turned away from the dishes to look at her daughter.

"Sure, Lily. Why don't you have your dad help you with your coat while I finish up in here? We can leave in five minutes."

"Okay, Momma. Is Daddy in his office?"

"I think so." The little brunette bolted for the stairs in excitement. Alisa smiled as she watched her daughter leave the kitchen.

"Remember to knock before you go in there, Lily. You're father might be working."

"Okay, Momma." Alissa finished drying the dishes and placed them in their correct spots in the cabinets. As she was wiping the counter down she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She jumped and let out a small squeak in surprise. She turned and smacked the chuckling brunet on the shoulder.

"Seto, don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me!"

"That was the point." She turned around in his arms so she was facing him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Where's Lily?"

"She's all ready to go. She's getting her shoes on by the door."

"We shouldn't keep her waiting then. You're coming too right?"

"Of course." He leaned down to kiss her. "We'll finish this later." She grinned up at him.

"Sounds good." The couple left the kitchen to find their daughter standing by the door wearing her blue coat, blue gloves, and brown boots.

"You ready to go, Kid?" Seto asked.

"Yeah!" The little brunette grabbed onto both her parent's hands and dragged them out the door. Her wide blue eyes looked at the lit up houses as they walked through the streets. She ran a little in front of her parents and kicked the banks of snow.

"Be careful, Lily. The ground is slippery."

"I'll be careful, Momma." Lily breathed out into the cold air and giggled when she saw the wisps come from her mouth.

"Daddy, look! I'm a dragon!" She ran up to her father and blew into the air again. Little white wisps floated out from her mouth.

"You're my little dragon. You know what dragons do don't you?"

"Breathe fire!"

"Yes, but there's something else they do." Alissa and Seto both grabbed onto one of her hands and lifted her into the air.

"They fly!" Lily screamed in delight. She giggled loudly as her parents continued to lift her off the ground and then lower her back down. As they continued their walk, snow began to fall lightly from the sky.

"Momma! Daddy! It's snowing!"

"I bet I can hit your dad with more snowballs than you can!" Alissa balled up some snow and threw it at her husband. The young girl screamed in delight when the snowball hit him. And that's how the little family spent their evening. Running through the snow, throwing snowballs, and simply enjoying each other's company.

**xxxx**

**Talk about abrupt endings and awkwardness. Anyhoo, next theme is coming soon.**


	27. Day 27: Skiing

**So, since torturing characters I care about seems to be something I enjoy, I decided that in this theme, Alissa and Seto would be stuck outside…in a blizzard…after a skiing accident…yeah.**

**xxxx**

It had all started as an innocent ski trip. Seto and Alissa both excelled at skiing and wasted no time getting up to the most difficult skiing course. However, an accident occurred. On the way down, a root that was completely covered in snow caught Seto's ski and threw him forward. He rolled roughly down the hill until he disappeared over the edge of a small cliff. Of course, Alissa followed him and was relieved to see that he hadn't broken his neck, though she could tell by the odd angle of his foot that he had broken his ankle. Unfortunately for the couple, luck was not on their side. A sudden freak storm caused the couple to be trapped in the crevice beneath at least a foot of snow. That was where the two sat now. Alissa looked down at Seto's head that was in her lap. He was shivering and his lips were already starting to turn blue.

"Alissa, you need to dig your way out and go find help."

"I told you I wasn't doing that. The snow is too thick and I'm not leaving you here."

"You'll freeze to death."

"And so will you if I leave you here. I'm not leaving you here, Seto."

"The only way you'll survive is if you dig your way out of here."

"You aren't going to get rid of me, Seto. I'm not leaving you here to die. Someone will find us, Seto. I'm sure your brother noticed the weather and is already sending a rescue team out to look for us. Just try to stay awake and everything will be fine. Okay, Seto? Seto?" She looked down and noticed that the brunet's eyes were now closed. "Seto. Seto, come on wake up. Seto, this isn't funny. Seto, I'm serious. You're scaring me, wake up!" The brunet's eyes stayed closed. She placed her shaking hand against his neck and was relieved to feel a pulse. The combination of the pain from his broken ankle and the cold had caused him to slip into unconsciousness. However, she knew that they wouldn't last much longer in the cold. She could feel her energy starting to drain rapidly and she was starting to become delirious. _We have to get out of here._ She gently moved his head from her lap and crawled over to where the opening of the crevice used to be. She began to rip away at the snow. As she continued, she began to grow increasingly exhausted. Her vision faded and everything went black.

**xxx**

A steady beeping sound pulled Alissa back into consciousness. She blinked her eyes open slowly and groaned when the fluorescent light from above momentarily blinded her. She carefully rolled onto her side and was relieved to see Seto positioned in a bed next to hers. Just like her, he had multiple machines hooked up to him and the blankets pulled up to his chin. She let out a small sigh of relief. Someone had found them. They were safe.

**xxxx**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter. I had things planned out but then I got really bad writer's block. I might go back to this theme later and redo it. Anyway, the rest of the themes will come soon.**


	28. Day 28: Knitting

**I literally have NO idea how to knit…like at all. This is sort of a follow up to the theme Shoveling Snow. **

**xxxx**

"Seto, can you get the cats out of here please?" Alissa huffed when the ball of yarn at her feet was once again batted away by the trio of ragdoll kittens. Seto returned from the kitchen with two mugs of hot coffee.

"What are they doing?" he asked as he placed the mugs on the coffee table.

"They keep batting around my ball of yarn and it's messing up my knitting." _Maybe they're trying to tell you something_, he thought. The truth was, Alissa was _awful_ at knitting, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He knew if he did that he'd have a sore head and angry girlfriend to deal with. He leaned down and took Scooter and Apollo in his arms.

"Would you like me to take Bastet as well?" he asked, glancing pointedly at the cat that was resting on the back of the couch behind Alissa's head.

"No, she can stay because she isn't a pain in the ass and she doesn't mess up my knitting."

"What are you knitting anyway?"

"It's going to be a sweater. I'm almost done with it. How do you like it?" She held up the sweater and he had to fight hard to resist snorting in amusement. The stitching was uneven and the different colors lacked the transition between them that sweaters were supposed to have.

"I like it."

"You aren't just saying that?"

"Of course not."

"Good. I'm glad you like it because this one is for you." _Of course it is._ He decided it would be a sweater that he wore on the days where he didn't leave the mansion.

**xxxx**

**Alright, I have three more to go, let's do this!**


	29. Day 29: Power Outage

**Remember theme ten, Snowed In? This is a direct follow up to that. Yay for blizzards and power outages at Kaiba Corp!**

**xxxx**

"You didn't have to do this you know," Alissa replied after kissing Seto again.

"I wanted to." The couple sat in Seto's office, or rather the small room attached to his office. In the small, attached room, the young CEO had a double bed, as well as a small bathroom for the occasions where he would have to spend the night at Kaiba Corp. Alissa smiled up at him from her place in his lap. The lights suddenly began to flicker then went off. She let out an irritated groan.

"Okay. I lied. I hate the snow."

"The storm must have knocked out the power."

"No shit. Now what are we going to do?" The brunet sighed, and pulled himself off the bed.

"I'd better go find Roland. We'll have to try the backup generator and if that doesn't work, we'll have to find a way to keep all the people who are stuck here from freezing to death. Get under some blankets and stay up here. I may be a while." She frowned as he left the room. _So much for spending time together today,_ she thought bitterly.

**xxxx**

**I'm sorry guys, this theme sucked! I could use the excuse of writer's block, but I feel like that isn't a very good excuse. But anyway, sorry for the quality of this one. I had an idea, but that's really all I had…an idea.**


	30. Day 30: Singing Loudly and Obnoxiously

**Seto doesn't like Christmas carolers…at all.**

**xxxx**

Alissa looked up from her book when the doorbell rang. She quickly marked her place, pulled herself off the couch, and started walking towards the front door.

"Don't open the door!" Seto hissed suddenly appearing behind her and tackling her to the ground. She let out a small squeak in surprise as her and the brunet tumbled to the ground.

"Ow! Seto? What the hell was that-mmph?" He quickly put a hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Shh, they'll hear you." She slapped his hand away with an annoyed frown.

"Who will?"

"The carolers."

"You tackled me to the ground and risked me spraining something to avoid _carolers_."

"I hate them. They're loud, obnoxious, and tone deaf."

"Well, bah humbug to you, Scrooge."

"Shh, if you're going to talk whisper so they won't hear you. If we don't answer the door they'll go away."

"Seto, they know we're home. All the lights are on."

"Shut up."

"Well, if you're done being awkward as fuck-."

"I'm not awkward."

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to go read my book."

"You can't, they'll see you through the window."

"What, am I supposed to crawl back to the entertainment room?" He blinked at her. "Come on, Seto. You have to be kidding me, you can't really expect me to _crawl_."

"They'll see you through the window."

"They probably already have!"

"I tackled you to the ground before they could."

"Ugh, fine! I'm going to read my book." She crawled across the floor and the whole way her irritated frown stayed intact. _He better hope I don't get rug burn from this rug. _There were times when she loved Seto's quirkiness, but there were other times when she wanted to hit him for it. Today was one of those days.

**xxxx**

**Another really sort one, but I didn't really have outlines prepared for the last themes, mostly because I was so behind for a while. I'll probably go back and redo/edit the last few themes later when I have more time. Anyhoo, last theme here we come!**


	31. Day 31: Family Pictures

**I had no idea where to go with this theme, so I decided sappiness was best…yup. This takes place after Seto's proposal. Alissa is starting to, not really get cold feet, but kind of question her place in the Kaiba's lives if that makes any sense…Anyhoo, last theme here we go!**

**xxxx**

"Are you sure you want me in the picture?" Alissa asked again, nervously twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"How many times do I have to tell you that yes, I want you in the picture?" Seto asked in slight annoyance. "Now come here so Roland can take the picture. She obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

"I just don't understand why you want me in your family photo." She stood next to the brunet as she spoke.

"Because you're part of our family now, Alissa," Mokuba replied from his place on his brother's other side. "You have to be in the picture."

"It's true, Alissa. You're a Kaiba now."

"But we aren't even married yet."

"We will be soon," the brunet replied, turning to his girlfriend and opening the Duel Monsters locket that was around his neck to reveal the picture of her and Mokuba. "You belong in our pictures now. You're a Kaiba." She smiled and hugged the two brothers tightly. She couldn't wait for the day she would walk down the aisle and officially become a part of the brothers' family. She couldn't wait to truly be a Kaiba.

**xxxx**

**And with that, the 31-Day Winter Challenge comes to an end. This was definitely a challenge for me, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I plan on doing more theme challenges in the New Year, and a new year's resolution is to actually update frequently, not the sporadic updating shit that seemed to plague me this year. Happy New Year everyone! Bring it on 2015!**


End file.
